The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical transmission includes a parking gear and pawl to lock the transmission and the remainder of the drive train thus preventing the vehicle from rolling from the original parked position even when the vehicle is parked on a steep grade. Mechanisms designed to engage a parking lock on an output shaft of a transmission include direct acting actuators or systems having mechanical linkages to prevent the rotation of the output shaft. Including this feature in a transmission adds complexity, weight, cost and package size without adding to the overall performance of the transmission while it is in operation. As transmissions become more efficient in packing space and performance the space and weight available of other component assemblies is decreased.
While previous transmissions having parking pawl actuation assemblies are useful for their intended purpose, the need for new and improved parking pawl actuation assemblies within transmissions which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of reducing complexity, improving assembly processes, reducing weight, reducing cost, and reducing overall package size is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective parking pawl actuation assembly for use in a transmission.